


Do Not Touch

by Life_is_hard



Series: Nct Powers oneshots [3]
Category: NCT
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Hendery messed up, Humor, I can't tag but lezz get itt, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nct with powers, angst if you squint, crackheads, everyone has powers enemies to friends to lovers, just tsundere, nct powers au, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_hard/pseuds/Life_is_hard
Summary: No one's allowed to touch Dejun's antennas. And Hendery was about to find out why
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Xiaojun x hendery
Series: Nct Powers oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Do Not Touch

Dejun was a pretty chill person. Yes, he was a bit shy, very dramatic. But overall, he was a pretty nice, fun guy. 

But he has one rule. 

Never, and I mean NEVER touch the antennas on his head. No, they were not antennas as in the teletubbies, or cockroach antennas. Imagine, the antennas a kid would draw on an alien. Those were the antennas on Dejun's head.

No he's not an alien either and he's very sick of those questions.

People have asked him countless times about it and why they weren't able to touch it. "It's a factor of my enhanced senses, and your filthy hands all over it might botch my senses up" He says everytime. And no one questioned it. After all, Dejun's enhanced senses have saved their asses countless times and the fact that he could dropkick them into one Taeyong's portals made many cautious of him.

So why was Hendery crouching behind a bookshelf staring at the boy who was peacefully looking through a bunch of books?

"I'm gonna do it" he whispered to himself. His snake, Hilda hissed as if it was warning him.

"no Hilda I'm going to touch hissss antennasss. No I won't regret it. Shut up" his hissed back annoyed. 

His enemity with Dejun has been going on ever since they joined NCT, which is ever since they met as they joined at the same time. No one talked about the lobster incident anymore anyway. 

But Hendery is going to win the long due argument. And he's going to do it by figuring out what Dejun's mysterious antennas actually did.  
And Dejun is finally going to admit defeat and respect him.

Ah, he can almost see it. 

Slowly he creeped up behind the boy who was peacefully sitting behind one of the desks, engrossed in some book. Hendery figured out the only time Dejun let his guard down was in the library. 

No he didn't stalk him to figure that out, definitely not. 

He was completely behind Dejun, and he was about to touch his antennas. He was going to solve one of the seven mysteries in NCT at last. 

With that thought, Hendery grabbed one of Dejun's antennas. 

He was expecting lasers to shoot out or Dejun to freak out. 

Not for him to let out a small moan.

He retracted his hand a bit too quickly as Dejun turned around. Both of them stared at each other, horrified.

And then Hendery ran off.

Taeyong mentioned once, while he was lecturing the duo about a table they broke during their fight, "you're more alike than you think. You ought to get along well" 

Hendery was all for agreeing, he was going to ask Dejun to befriend him he really was. Until Dejun answered back "but the fact we hate each other will get between us" 

That was when he realized that maybe their enemity was meant to be. Hendery had no choice but to be enemies with Dejun. Which was extremely hard to do so when Dejun was so amazing. 

Every step he took had heads turning towards him. He made a simple ability look more flashier than Lucas and his bangs. His fighting skills were almost on par with Jaehyun hyung. And if that wasn't enough he also had the most beautiful voice along with amazing talent in music. NCT would be nothing without Dejun's senses

What did Hendery have?

A snake and the weirdest sense of humor. 

It's been three days since the yet to be named by Hendery incident. And Dejun won't even glance at him anymore. 

Yes Hendery knew he crossed the line this time! He was an absolute idiot! As always...

But Hendery wanted to apologize. He HAD to apologize. For his conscience.... For NCT. 

Which is why he was watching Dejun from a distance, the only reason he was watching him mind you

He watched as Dejun walk away towards the library and dashed off behind him. 

A few tables away, Doyoung watched the spectacle with an amused smile. "he figured out what Dejun's antenna does" 

Once Dejun had walked in to the library Hendery went ahead as well. He opened the door to see Dejun standing there, seething.  
"what are you doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Hendery took a step back, this was the perfect chance to apologize. He was actually talking to him in three days.  
"are...are you angry?" he questioned, a bit nervous. 

"yes I am," Dejun gave one of his glares he had specially reserved for Hendery "I am furious" 

Ok...ok Dejun was furious. Maybe he'll calm down if Hendery apologizes. All he needs to do is apologize. Explain the situation. Vow he'll never speak a word on it. Because Dejun was furious...furious...

"Are you fassst too?"

To say Hendery deserved that slap, would be an understatement. 

Hendery walked through the streets, not wanting to stay in the HQ any longer. His right cheek still stung and Hilda was holding onto his neck tighter, indicating disappointment.  
He had officially screwed up the one golden chance to apologize to Dejun. Now Dejun is going to hate him for life. And NCT will find out and hate him for life. And he'll have to leave NCT. 

Which is why, Hendery simply couldn't give up. He couldn't leave his only family, other than Hilda of course. NCT made him feel like he belonged there. Even with his weird way of talking.  
He had to apologize to Dejun, at least end up as enemies again...

But how?

He walked in deep thought, countless ideas flowing through his head. None of them were affordable enough. Until he walked past a bakery. And then, Hendery knew.

7 minutes till midnight and Dejun sat on the sofa, unable to get even a wink of sleep. He hadn't meant to slap Hendery THAT hard. He was just enraged about the boy not being serious about the situation. He was never serious about anything. 

He didn't care when Dejun tried to show his musical ability. He never even noticed how much Dejun improved his fighting skills, that he practiced just to be better than Hendery. And he obviously ignored Dejun repeatedly tell others about his antennas. 

He was just fun Hendery who never had to practice to be good at fighting or speaking in front of others. Hendery with natural skill and one of the funniest people Dejun ever met. (not that he'll admit it to Hendery) 

Dejun thought the boy was sorry, he looked sorry. but after today's incident...maybe it was best if Dejun left NCT after all. That way his awkwardness and anger at Hendery wouldn't get in the way of the team. And that way his members wouldn't get mad at Hendery, who was an important part of the team. NCT wouldn't be the same without the part snake boy.   
The boy sat there in deep thought until he heard a knock on his door. 

3 minutes till midnight and Dejun was paranoid as ever. Yangyang was in his room fast asleep and sure as hell Dejun wasn't expecting to anyone. He grabbed a plate on his way over, no don't ask why plates can be a spectacular weapon if used right. He opened his door to see someone worse than a robber or kidnapper.

He saw Hendery. 

He huffed and was about to slam the door shut when Hendery bowed and pulled out what looked like some sort of bag.   
Dejun stopped midway and slowly reopened the door wider in suprise. 

"I'm ssso ssso ssso sssorry for touching your antennassss it was wrong of me and I obvioussssly invaded your privacccy without a thought jussst for the sssake of my pride. I underssstand if you don't want to sssee me ever again I jussst"

"get in first" Dejun hissed dragging the boy in. Hendery gave him the bag he was holding. Inside the bag was a box, a box filled to the brim with various cookies.

Dejun let out a small "wah!" he eyes sparkling at the sight. He then gave a professional cough and gave the taller a glare. "why did you come at this hour?"

"no look I can explain! After making thessse asss an apology I realized my oven was broken. And Lucasss and Jungwoo hyung'sss houssse wasss the closssessst and their ancient oven took ssso long to finish! Then I had to call Ten ge to figure out where you live. And I realized I sssmelled like the insside of the pillsssdoughbury boy'sss assss and had to go back home to take a proper shower so that you won't passss out"

Dejun burst into laughter midway throughout the story making Hendery jump a bit. The laugh sounded like fairies to Hendery who stood in a daze until Dejun once again snapped him out of it.

"so you tried to bribe me into forgiveness?"

"no I just...I wanted to say I was sssorry for everything. We were sssupposssed to enemiesss and I tried to end it by doing whatever I did" Hendery looked down. Dejun sensed Hendery's guilt and softened up a bit.

"what made you think we were supposed to be enemies?"

"you told taeyong hyung..."

Dejun's eyes widened in realization, that was such a long time ago! "that ages ago! I always thought you hated me!"

"me? I only hated you because you hated me!"

"that doesn't even make sense!" 

"oh yeah?" Hendery scoffed "you're practically a prodigy at everything you do. You can do anything with just a little practiccce, you have people falling for you with every little ssstep. Everyone lovesss you"

"me?" Dejun gaped, a small blush on his cheeks. This was the first time he had heard Hendery even go near complimenting him. "Everyone loves YOU. If I needed little practice you needed none! You always knew what to say to make people feel better, you always know what to do in any situation."

The two stood in silence for a while, realization dawning upon them. There was never hate between them. Just jealousy and a lot of misunderstandings. 

" you know Hendery," Dejun spoke up softly "if you wanted to be friends, you could have just said so" 

"But you" 

"I know...I'm sorry about that as well. Maybe if I had listened to Taeyong we could have been friends"

Hendery gave a small smile, maybe the midnight hours and lack of sleep are messing with their brains. "we could be friendssss now"

"you still want to be friends with me?"

"I...I've alwaysss wanted to be friendsss with you"

Dejun looked up in suprise to see Hendery smiling at him. He never noticed how pretty Hendery's slit green eyes were. "yeah...yeah we could be friends. That'd be nice" 

"And I really am sssorry about what I did. I ssswear on Hilda I will never tell anyone about it" 

Wrapped around his neck, Hilda hissed in offense. 

"I can break your neck if you" 

"I know you can"

The two shared a moment of silence before bursting into laughter. Dejun did offer Hendery to share the cookies with him but he preferred sleep over it instead. 

He watched from his doorstep as Hendery and Hilda walk away. "we became friends" Dejun whispered, yet to realize how ecstatic he was over this. Little did he know the ecstasy will come back when he sees his friends reactions tomorrow. 

The two young boys had a long long way to go. And becoming friends, was only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all might be wondering why Doyoung seems to know everything. Trust me there's a story for that as well!  
> And it's just getting started.


End file.
